Naruto Shippuden
by Ukiro
Summary: This is just a basic story about Naruto redoing the Chunin Exam, but this time its 2 1/5 years later. Their are new villages that are entering the exam and Naruto runs into even more powerful shinobi and possibly another war.
1. Prologue

The original characters of this story are the (c) of Masashi Kishimoto.  
However, the new characters of this story were created by me.

I thought of the idea to go back to the Chunin Exam because I thought it would be a great idea. Also, this takes place after the training Naruto went through (hence the Shippuden in the title).

I encourage comments, so please leave them so I can understand what you feel is a good idea or a bad idea. Please... I'd like to know how to make this better or if you think it ruins the show, which I hope isn't the case because it took me a long time to come up with a story (I came up with the story while I was watching _Heroes_, a great show, so it might not be that good. Also, at the start of every chapter I make shall be a character background piece... DO NOT MOCK IT. This is read somewhat like a play. Words in italics are not part of the actual story instead the are more like footnotes that explain or give more information on people(s). Things in brackets have to do with the changing of who someone is talking to

.........................................................................................................................................................................................

Character Bio/Background (1)

Name- Hikari Sazuki (main character)

Age- 16

Family- Kenshin Sazuki (Brother), Ukiro Namikaze (Uncle), his parents were killed by Kaito, the Ten-Tailed Wolf.

Affiliation- Hidden Flame Village

Rank- Genin

Jutsu- Secret Art: Flame Mist Jutsu; Fire Clone Jutsu;

History- His parents were killed, when he was just 5 years old, by the Ten-Tailed Wolf. Soon afterwards he was taken under by his uncle, Ukiro. When he was 7 he became a Genin, at 9 he tried to become a Chunin, but failed during the survival part of the Exam. He was about to be stabbed when he forfeited at the last second. Now he is trying to become a Chunin during the Hidden Leaf Village's Chunin Exam. His brother, going blind in one eye, took Hikari's left eye (Hikari only has a right eye).

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Prologue- Hidden Flame Village

Hikari: Hey, Ukiro, watcha doin.

Ukiro: _He is the Hokage of the Hidden Flame Village. Hikari is his nephew and currently living with him_ Oh, I didn't here you come into my office. You know, sometimes I really hate these important papers I have to fill out.

Hikari: Yeah I would too if I was Hokage, that's why I am part of the ANBU. So I don't have to worry about papers, all I do is track people down and bring them back to the village for interrogation.

Ukiro: (to the door) Please come in.

Junko: _He can be considered Hikari's rival, but he doesn't really put a lot of effort in to anything. Hikari himself considers him as somewhat of a nuisance_ You wanted to see me... (to Hikari) Oh, what are you doing here.

Hikari: (to Ukiro) Well it seems I shall have to leave, now that you have other company.

Ukiro: (to both) Actually I called for Junko because I wanted to announce that from this day on you two are now a team and no unnecessary fighting shall happen or there will be consequences.


	2. Chapter 1: Training Grounds

This is Chapter 1 of Naruto Shippuden. Also, reviews would really help me, so plz leave them.  
The prologue is more like a flashback. Because it is a flashback I made it small because I don't like long flashbacks because they're really annoying. Only if it is absolutely necessary then I will make it long. I'm having trouble thinking of a way to place fights because this is written like a play. So, if you can think of a way for me to write on plz let me know.  
..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Character Bio/Background

Name- Junko Hibiki

Age- 15

Family- Mom, dad (never appear)

Rank- Genin

Affiliation- Hidden Flame Village

Jutsu- Earth Style: Great Pillar Destruction, Mud Wall Jutsu, Earth Style: Great Fissure Jutsu, Earth Clone Jutsu

History- Doesn't really get along with Hikari or Ukiro. Despises Ukiro for putting him in a team with Hikari. Junko's parents don't really like him because they wanted a girl, but got a boy. They wanted a girl because the families special jutsu can only be used by a female member. This led Junko to try and craft his own version of that jutsu. Hikari told him to give up because he will never succeed at creating a jutsu that was meant for a woman to preform. Because of this Junko has gone to full lengths to get away from Hikari.  
........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Chapter 1-  
**2 Months Later**  
Hidden Leaf Village

Naruto: Hey Kakashi, have you seen Tsunade

Kakashi: Just the person I wanted to see.

Naruto: Hmm...

Kakashi: Both Tsunade and Jiraiya want to see how well Sakura and you have developed. I have decided to do the bell challenge like last time.

Naruto: Good, I've been wanting to see how strong I've gotten.

Kakashi: Well then, let's go to the training grounds.

_While Kakashi and Naruto head to the training grounds Tsunade has a discussion with Jiraiya pertaining to the Nine-Tailed Fox (Kyubi)._

**Training Grounds**

Jiraiya: Well, Tsunade, you back a very good case. So what do you think we should do if it does come out.

Tsunade: Will just have to do what works... Seal it with a tag.

Jiraiya: (to Kakashi) Well that didn't take to long. (to Naruto) How was it, seeing all your friends again.

Kakashi: (to Jiraiya) Yeah, it wasn't to hard trying to find him.

Naruto: (to Jiraiya) I was at Ichiraku Ramen with the others, when Kakashi told me to come with him... he said it was urgent... What a lier.

Tsunade: (to all, refering to Naruto) Good now that he's here let's get started.

Kakashi: Naruto, Sakura, the rules are the same... accept this time I'll be using my Sharingan.

Sakura: Hey Naruto, I'm glad to see you... hope you've gotten stronger because I don't want to make you look so weak.

Naruto: Yeah. Tons, I can't even believe how much stronger I've gotten, (to Kakashi) so you'd better watch out.

Kakashi: Very well then, now that the chattering is done... And go...


	3. Chapter 2: Broken

Hello, How's it going? Listen, it would really help if I could get other reviews for this story that I during my boredom at school.  
Plz... Reviews would help.

I would like to thank **kirauzamaki** for helping me and giving me reviews that make me want to continue.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................

No character Bio- to bored  
........................................................................................................................................................................................................

Chapter 2-  
**Training Grounds**

Hikari: Hmm... This looks interesting. Junko, I can hear a fight.

Junko: So?

Hikari: So... Let's go check it out.

Junko: Why? And don't say because you just feel like it, because that is hardly ever the reason.

Hikari: Good for you. I want to go check it out because one of the people fighting is also in the Chunin Selection Exam. If we go, we can see what he is capable of.

Junko: Sure, why not. While where at it, (sarcastically to Hikari) do you want me to take notes.

Hikari: Yeah, that be great. Here have some paper...

Junko: Geez, thanks a ton.

**The area relative to Jiraiya**-

Jiraiya: Good, that's using your head Naruto. (to Tsunade) What type of training did you put Sakura through while we were gone. Did you teach her just medical ninjutsu?

Tsunade: Well then, you'd better pay attention.

Sakura: Hey, Naruto. We need to come up with a way to get the bells from Kakashi.

Naruto: I know, I know... I've been thinking of a way this whole time, but nothing comes to mind.

Kakashi: Chi-dori...

_Kakashi hits Naruto and Sakura with perfect accuracy, but Naruto was one step ahead and used his Shadow Clone Jutsu. Thousand-years of Death...  
"Hm... trying to be comical now, are you.?" (kakashi)  
"You should now better then to underestimate me sensei. I've gotten a lot stronger..." (Naruto)  
"Aargh..." (Naruto)  
"What? Why now... why is Kyubi coming out. He isn't hurt.. is he?" (Jiraiya)  
_(okay listen this is just a temporary battle format until I can find a better way)


	4. Chapter 3: Three Tails and Green Eyes

Chapter 3 as the revised version of the battle language It's in a more of a poetic form, only because I really love poetry and it makes things clearer. **Reviews would really help**... **i don't care if you're a member... leave a review PLZ!!!**  
........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Chapter 3-  
**Three Tails and Green Eyes**

Rasengan- spinning at a great velocity it turns into shuriken-Rasengan.  
Chidori- air crackling, ground churning, a chirping sound emits from chidori.

Kakashi and Naruto's attacks collide.

Pushing, chakra draining, Rasengan and Chidori inseparable, the air surrounding them begins to darken.  
Naruto, chakra boiling, a tail emerges from the depths. Kakashi, struggling, he activates his Sharingan.  
Stronger, yet weak, the power of the Kyubi somewhat weakens due to the effect of the Sharingan.  
Wind, surging like the ferocity of a typhoon, Rasengan's power quickly overpowers Kakashi, but the chirping  
of the Chidori grows louder. Minutes passing, but the two seem unmoved by the passage of time, they struggle  
to remain on the pushing side and not the side that shall take the brute force of the combined power.  
Loosing his grip on the ideal way of forcing the two jutsu to exhaust each others power until they are no more.  
Kakashi at the end of his game uses his Mangekyo Sharingan to move Rasengan into another dimension, in which time  
stands still.  
Two more tails appear and Kakashi faints under the exhaustion of almost all his chakra.

Hikari: (to Jiraiya) So what are you going to do about these turn of events.

Jiraiya: Huh... Who are you?

Hikari: Not important. Now tell me... What are you going to do about the Nine-Tailed Fox's chakra forming two tails?

Jiraiya: H-how do you know of the Kyubi bei...

Hikari: _interrupting_ Why do you call it by its name? Do you have a demon in you as well? if not then you have no right to call it Kyubi.

Jiraiya: _temper_ Is there a demon in you... Hikari?

Hikari: How do you know my name?

Jiraiya: Because, you were born in this village, were you not? Also, I over heard you talking to your friend, Junko.

Hikari: Never the less, what are you going to do about Kyubi? His power is great, and yours is pale and insignificant. While I myself could easily take him on. Unfortunately, I'm not affiliated to this village anymore, and I might kill him because I don't care if he lives.

Jiraiya: So you'd kill your own...

Hikari: _anger, flustered, temper reaching its peak_Please, Jiraiya, don't go there, I'm not going to care. I've grown up since last time and I removed all of my sympathy for his pain of having no parents and friends.

Jiraiya: _his temper also rising_You better do something about his chakra, the last I recall, it is you of the two brothers that posses the eyes to make even the mightiest of the demons fall to their knees and beg for their lives. Now why don't you prove that you aren't weak and use those eyes of yours to push the Kyubi back into its cage. Use your Renegade eyes _(like the Rinnegan, but it is more of a combination of Sharingan and Rinnegan. The eyes are green and surrounded by other circles and three tomoes)_ and you might just be able to spare his life. Wouldn't that be a good thing.

Hikari: _understandingly_ I always hated you for always knowing how to make someone want to try harder and to always try and prove others wrong by putting in a little bit of effort and trying. And that shall be your answer. I will prove to you that I can make this demon beg. All my it beg that the I was as nice as Minato.


	5. Chapter 4: Sealed

Hello... Reviews really help!!! **PLZ...** need them.

Okay listen... if you have any complaints towards the story tell me and I'll fix them.  
......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Chapter 4-  
**Secrets Unveiled**

Jiraiya: Well... I'm glad to hear that.

Hikari: Just stay back or you'll get hurt in the process.

Jiraiya: Very well, but if you need anything just let me know.

Hikari: Naruto, if you're still in there somewhere, I'm going to force the Kyubi back into its cage... It will be extremely **painful**! So, don't cry like a baby.

Naruto: Aarrgh...

The tomoes in his eyes spinning, energy surging, wind splitting.  
All of his energy is released in a split second and pushed into Naruto's  
agonizing body.  
Naruto, being tortured, the space around him twisting, like a Storm that has  
compassion for those that caught within its turbulent winds.  
Shifting, a green flash covering the space around Naruto,  
the Kyubi's energy, loosing its red bloom, it has a light, dull green tint.  
Panting, Hikari's chakra, reaching its limits he pushes harder nearing the  
point of absolute exhaustion, he forges on in an attempt to prove to Jiraiya  
that he is meant to have those eyes of his.  
Pain, torture, almost unbearable, Naruto's Kyubi chakra is pushed back into its  
cage with a somewhat unsuprising amount of difficulty.  
All of his air rushed up his wind pipe, he falls to the ground, unconscious.

Jiraiya: (to Tsunade) He pushed that demon back into him. And all it took was determination, but unfortunately he cost him most of his chakra. My guess is that if he went on any longer then he might just have died.

Tsunade: Yeah... What was that jutsu he used? It doesn't look familiar nor is it in any of the books written by the hokages.

Jiraiya: It's known as the Renegade eyes. They were created in order to control demons. However, you can't be born with them.

Tsunade: Then, how does he have them?

Jiraiya: I'm not sure on the details, but I believe he was one of Orochimaru's experiments or something along those lines.


End file.
